fanon_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Insanity
Mario Kart Insanity (also known as Mario Kart 9 in Japen)is the ninth installment of HammerBro101's version of the Mario Kart series. It was developed by HammerBro101 Inc. with help from Nintendo EAD and Sega, and is exclusive on the Nintendo Switch. Instead of using Nintendo Network, Mario Kart Insanity uses a new internet service called HammerBro101 Wi-Fi Connection. Many key elements from previous games return, such as bikes from Mario Kart Wii, items to hinder other players, and a character roster from which players can select a driver. As with all other Mario Kart games, the goal is to strive for 1st place among other competitors by using items and taking the fastest routes to secure the leads. New elements to this game include increasing the number of racers from 12 to 16 and introducing a new type of vehicle to the series: hovercrafts. Gameplay This game reuses many elements from Mario Kart Wii to Mario Kart 8. The game goes back to using pre-made vehicles, similar to the first six Mario Kart installments. The ranking works similar to Mario Kart Wii, but the only difference is that it adds three new ranks: ★★★★★, ★★★★ and F. Just like in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii, a player's driving performance will be ranked after completing a cup in the Grand Prix mode, with the ranks (listed from best to worst) being ★★★★★, ★★★★, ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, E, and F. Coins are littered on the track, and they serve the same purpose as in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart 8. Up to one hundred Coins can be carried, which is ten times the amount of the previous ten. There are four new cups: the Water Flower Cup, the Red Shell Cup, the POW Block Cup, and the Thunder Cloud Cup. VS Race and Battle Mode are once again available in this game, and Balloon Battle and Coin Runners return. In addition, Shine Thief, Bob-omb Blast, and Shine Runners from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS respectively return. There are four new battle modes: POW Block Frenzy, Thunderclap Dash, Star Coin Thief, and Shell Shooters. Just like Mario Kart Wii, whenever a player loses all of his or her balloons, he or she respawns with a new set of balloons. However, they can choose to be on teams in VS Race. Unlike Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, which allow a maximum of twelve racers to race on each course, Mario Kart Insanity takes it even further and allows up to sixteen racers to race on each course. Tournament mode from Mario Kart Wii returns in Mario Kart Insanity. Unlike Mario Kart Wii, players can create their own tournaments, and they can set their own restrictions. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 return, and are able to do wheelies again. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 also return. Items As with all Mario Kart games, Insanity allows players to use items to meet their first place goal. Some new items have been included, such as the Paratroopa Shell. New to this game is the ability to customize items in many different ways. Although the Triple Banana doesn't return, the Banana Bunch does. DLC Items Drivers Mario Kart Insanity includes the same 24 drivers from Mario Kart Wii (26 if counting both Mii Outfits as two separate characters), but adds in extra characters to enlarge the roster. Another difference from Mario Kart Wii's roster is that Paratroopa, Hammer Bro, and Petey Piranha (who were originally going to appear in Mario Kart Wii before being scrapped) all appear in this game. Small Baby Mario - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi* Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Daisy* Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad(Comes in different colors Toadette - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toadette* Koopa Troopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Troopa(Comes in different colors Dry Bones - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dry Bones(Comes in different color* Paratroopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Paratroopa(Comes in different colors* Lemmy NSMBWii.png|Lemmy Koopa Wendy O Koopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Wendy O. Koopa Larry NSMBWii.png|Larry Koopa Red Lakitu - Mario Kart 7.png|Lakitu(Comes in different colors* Baby Rosalina - Mario Kart 8.png|Baby Rosalina* Medium Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Daisy* Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo* Bowser Jr - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Hammer Bro - Mario Kart Wii.png|Hammer Bro New Driver* Wiggler - Mario Kart 7.png|Wiggler Boo New Driver Iggy Koopa - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Iggy Koopa Ludwig NSMBWii.png|Ludwig von Koopa Blue Spiny Koopa - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Koopa New Driver* Koopa Kid - Mario Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid New Driver* Large Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Waluigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Waluigi Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina* Dry Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Dry Bowser* Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Funky Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong* Petey Piranha - Mario Kart Wii.png|Petey Piranha* Metal Mario - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario* Category:Fan Games